smart_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Present simple
Смотрим сцену из фильмы "A man and a woman " (мужчина и женщина): Почти во всех предложениях используется время Present simple, простое настоящее. Это время используется для того, чтобы рассказывать о действиях которые мы делаем постоянно. Например, он спрашивает: "do you often miss your train?" - Ты часто опаздываешь на свой поезд? Формы present simple. Для всех времен, о которых пойдет речь, вам надо усвоить их формы в: 1) утвердительном предложении, 2) отрицательном, 3) вопросительном. Берем пример "Я люблю мороженное" (а кто его не любит?). "I like ice-cream". Positive, утвердительное предложение Заметим: в третьем лице, единственном числе (он, она, оно - he, she, it), добавляется "s". Questions, вопросы: Заметим: везде используется вспомогательный глагол "do", кроме опять 3-го лица единственного числа, где используется "does". Тут "s" после глагола как бы ушло в "does". Negative, отрицание: Заметим: везде используется "do" + "not", кроме 3-го лица единственного числа, где используется "does not", "doesn't ". Упражнение 1. Составьте подобные таблицы со следующими простыми предложениями: I study English (Заметь: She studies English - "y" заменяется на "ies") I work with a computer I go to a doctor (Заметь: She goes to a doctor) I like boating I watch a movie : (Заметь: She watches a movie. После "ch" нельзя добавить "s", можно "es") Упражнение 2: Как показывает практика, мы лучше мыслим манипулируя реальными предметами, а не абстрактным и понятиями. Поэтому, чтобы лучше понять формирование "present simple", внизу даются фразы (в present simple), крупным шрифтом. Вам следует отпечатать их и вырезать (где указано черточкой). Вместе, составим вопросы и ответы, беря за фабулу фильм "A Man and a Woman". 1. do | you | often | miss | your | train | yes | I | my | no | not ----------------------------------------------- 2. do | you | always | find | someone | to give | you | a lift | yes | I | me | no | not | never | anyone ----------------------------------------------- 3. do | you | come | regularly | to | the school | yes | I | no | not ---------------------------------------------- 4. does | your | husband | work (s) | yes | he | no | not | my ------------------------------------------- 5. does | your | son | daughter | go | goes | to the school | yes | no ----------------------------------------------- 6. I | spend | the night | in Dauville | do | not | you | are | you | no ----------------------------------------------- 7. She | live | (s) | in | Paris | does | where | do | you | I | no | yes ---------------------------------------------- 8. I | come | to school | every weekend | do | not | you | yes | no ----------------------------------------------- 9. do | you | want | to go | to Paris | yes | no | I | don't | where -------------------------------------------- 10. do | you | like | listening | to music | yes | no | I | like | don't Упражнение 3: Темы для "Speaking" в Present Simple: *Как вы учите язык? Что вам помогает и что мешает? *Авторитетные для вас люди. Что их отличает? Что они делают, чтобы быть такими? Что вы можете делать сейчас, чтобы приобрести нужные вам черты характера? *Идеальная школа (место работы). Как вы себе ее (его) представляете? *Подготовьте дома (письменно) сообщение по одной из тем, а в классе расскажите устно. Category:Первый месяц обучения Category:Грамматика